El hombre de la rosa
by calemoon
Summary: Porque hay amores que perduran a través del tiempo, más allá de la vida y la muerte ... más allá de sus propias fuerzas y razón. Happy Halloweeeeeeeen!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, este minific fue inspirado y escrito solo con fines de entretenimiento :) Happy Halloween!!!!!**

**EL HOMBRE DE LA ROSA**

Por Scarleth

Hacía poco que se habían mudado a esa gran mansión en Lakewood. Su familia provenía de New York y por cuestiones del negocio de su acaudalado padre se habían visto en la necesidad de cambiar de residencia.

La casa era ciertamente hermosa, quizá un poco maltratada por el paso del tiempo cuando la visitaron por primera vez, pero después de los arreglos pertinentes y teniendo en cuenta el magnífico jardín de rosas que la rodeaba, parecía el castillo de un príncipe encantado.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! – se escuchaba por el jardín.

-Aquí estoy Anthony ¿Qué pasa?

-He encontrado algo genial – decía el jovencito mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento por la carrera.

-¿Qué es?

-¡Un cuarto secreto! – su timbre de voz denotaba emoción y en sus ojos se vislumbraba la idea de una posible aventura.

-¿Un cuarto secreto? – preguntó intrigada y mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Sí! … está en el estudio de papá.

-¡Pero Anthony! – le reprochó – tenemos prohibido entrar cuando él no está ¡lo sabes perfectamente!, aún no acaba de acomodar sus cosas y no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si se llega a extraviar algo.

-No te preocupes, no se va a enterar. Él y mamá salieron hace 2 horas.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! .. si no te pasaras toda la tarde embobada pensando en tu noviecito quizá te enterarías de lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

-¿Cómo? – exclamó totalmente sonrojada la chica – eso no es verdad – añadió nerviosa mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

- ¡Ay Archie ... mi amado Archie! – decía en tono burlón mientras juntaba las manos y miraba al cielo parpadeando graciosamente.

La carcajada que emitió al terminar su actuación fue el detonante para salir en su persecución y darle un buen escarmiento por burlarse de ella.

Corrieron por todo el jardín, y entrando a la mansión Anthony tomó rumbo al despacho ante la mirada sorprendida del ama de llaves que los veía volar sobre el piso de mármol.

-Deja que te ponga las manos encima – le gritaba la rubia – y verás como en tu vida vuelves a pensar si quiera en burlarte de mi.

-Pues alcánzame – le contestó aumentando su velocidad y dejándola atrás fácilmente.

Las carcajadas se oían por todos lados hasta que se internó dentro del despacho. Candy paró a su vez.

-Es por aquí.

-¿Qué? – reaccionó ella deteniendo su brazo a punto de descargarse en la espalda de su hermano.

-Es aquí – dijo recorriendo la parte de abajo de un cuadro que colgaba de la pared – Saltó un poco de chocolate porque me tropecé al andar inspeccionando – explicaba - y quise limpiarlo para que no lo descubriera papá, pero al hacerlo se corrió completamente y se abrió esta puerta – mientras hablaba terminaba de recorrer la madera y una sección del librero giraba sobre sus goznes.

Estaba estática. La sorpresa fue mayúscula al contemplar lo que sucedía.

-Anda Candy .. vamos a bajar .. quizá encontremos un tesoro.

-O una tumba – murmuró con cierto temor.

-¿¿Cómo crees?? – el panteón de la familia está en esta misma propiedad, no creo que escondieran a sus muertos en los cuartos secretos de su casa.

-¿Cómo que el panteón está dentro de la propiedad? – preguntó con tal cara de susto que el chico no pudo reprimir la risa.

-¿Pues qué no pones atención en lo que dicen? Mamá lo sabía, papá lo sabía .. yo lo sé, todo mundo lo sabe menos tú ... que de seguro pensabas en ese Archibald.

-¡¡Anthony!!

-¡Ay Candy! ... es que te tiene tonta, parece que vivieras en otro planeta.

Quizá tenía un poco de razón, estaba tan enamorada de Archie que en el tiempo que estaban separados no hacía más que recordarlo.

-Vamos pecosa

-¿Qué dijiste malcriado? – le reprendió haciendo un mohín sumamente gracioso.

-P – E – C – O – S – A – deletreó lentamente el jovenzuelo – mujer llena de manchitas en la nariz que parecen salpicadas de pintura.

-¡¡¡Me las vas a pagar!!! – gritó enojadísima.

Él aprovechó ese momento para tomar la linterna que tenía lista sobre el escritorio y emprender la escapada a toda velocidad al interior de la puerta secreta.

Debido a que era temprano se iluminaba gran parte de la entrada y Candy estaba tan concentrada en su enojo y el deseo de atrapar a ese "ente" que por un momento no se dio cuenta por donde corría hasta que la luz fue menguando.

-¿Anthony? – preguntó con un temblor en la voz cuando fue consciente de la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

-¿Qué pasó pecas? – le respondió a lo descarado.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A encontrar un tesoro – una luz iluminó repentinamente el lugar y el chico sonrió satisfecho

-¿Pensaste en todo eh?

-Claro … yo no soy un distraído como tú.

-¿Puedes dejarme en paz un momento? – pidió ofendida - Perdóname por no ser tan perfecta – exclamó exasperada por la fresquedad de su hermano.

-Ok … perdonada

-¡Ahora resulta!

Avanzaron hasta una puerta semiabierta y cubierta de telarañas. Las paredes eran de roca y se notaban algo enmohecidas por la humedad. La luz era apenas suficiente para alumbrar por donde pasaban y un extraño sentimiento de terror comenzó a apoderarse de la joven.

-Regresemos Anthony.

-¡No Candy! podemos ser los descubridores de un tesoro ¡sólo estamos a una puerta de distancia!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es un tesoro? – le contestó molesta.

-¿Pues que no ves la televisión?

_-¿La televisión?_ – pensó derrotada – _¡es el colmo! ¡Este niño cree que todo lo que ve en la televisión puede suceder como si tal cosa! ¡me rindo!_

No tuvo opción, así que quitando las telarañas se dispusieron a entrar.

La puerta rechinó al abrirse y dio paso a una nueva visión. No era ciertamente un tesoro, había cosas viejas y telarañas por todos lados. Parecía más un cuarto de artículos inservibles abandonados a voluntad.

-No es justo – comentó decepcionado al ver todo aquello – para qué tener una habitación misteriosa si sólo iban a guardar cochinadas.

-¡Basta Anthony! Cállate ya – le reprendía mientras examinaba lo que se encontraba más cerca de ella.

Como buena mujer Candy era una romántica y pensaba que quizá encontrara algo interesante, después de todo llevaba mucho tiempo cerrada y sin alguien que la visitara.

Movió varias cosas cuando un ruido estridente los hizo gritar y correr a abrazarse.

-¿Qué fue eso Candy?

La joven giró la vista y vió un cuadro que momentos antes descansaba sobre una de las paredes yaciendo ahora en el suelo.

-¡Vaya! Parece que esto se cayó.

Se había despejado ya la nube de polvo que se había levantado. Se acercó a acomodarlo, pero repentinamente un vivo interés por ver lo que contenía se despertó en ella, así que lo limpió un poco con la mano y cuando pudo apreciarlo se quedó absolutamente impresionada. Esa mirada ... una profunda e intensa mirada que la traspasaba y se quedaba grabada en su alma.

Continuará...

***********************

Hola de nuevo!!!! ya regrese para dejar otro minific ahora para celebrar Halloween!!! Espero que les guste y me encantaria saber sus comentarios!!!

Un beso para todas y feliz dia de muertos tambien!!!!

Scarleth :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

-Candy – la llamó Anthony.

Ella seguía absorta en lo que veía, perdida en esos ojos rodeados de misterio.

-¡CANDY! – gritó para sacarla del transe en que se había metido.

-¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida.

-Es lo que yo pregunto … ¿qué ves? – preguntó acercándose.

-Esto – señaló mientras giraba el cuadro que mostraba a un apuesto joven rubio de hermosos ojos azules. Llevaba un frac negro y una capa que caía sobre sus hombros. Un sombrero elegante se sostenía en su cabeza y en la mano se distinguía una hermosa rosa roja.

La chica sintió un profundo escalofrío al leer el nombre y la fecha.

William Albert Andrey

-Este hombre vivió casi a principios de siglo – aclaró Anthony

-Sí … hace casi un siglo – afirmó con una extraña sensación.

-Vamos Candy … tenemos que salir de aquí, hemos tardado demasiado y pueden encontrarnos.

-Sí … claro - añadió dando la vuelta rápidamente después de dejar el cuadro en su lugar y tropezando con una mesa que hizo tremendo ruido al caer.

-¡Ouch! – se quejó en el suelo

-Ay que torpe eres pecas – se acercó el pequeño solícito a ayudarla a incorporarse.

Candy tomó su mano y al apoyar la otra en el suelo, sintió que tocaba algo. Volteó a mirar y decidió llevarlo con ella.

Salieron rápidamente y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Anthony decepcionado pensaba recostado en su cama que no tenía sentido tener un cuarto misterioso si no se llenaba con tesoros y Candy nerviosa comenzaba a abrir el libro. Su corazón palpitaba agitadamente y no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué podría deberse.

-William Albert Andrey – leyó sorprendida en la primer hoja trayendo a su memoria los profundos y bellos ojos del joven de la pintura.

Comenzó a leer y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que había estado enamorado de una mujer llamada como ella y que compartían similitud en rasgos físicos. Fue un amor en silencio. Él jamás le confesó lo que sentía y se conformó con ser su guardián e incondicional amigo por el resto de su vida.

-Qué hombre tan excepcional. Debió amarla mucho y es una lástima que no le hubieran correspondido … aunque quizá lo hizo, pero como nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo no se enteró.

Cerró el libro y lo depositó sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su cama.

Los padres de los muchachos llegaron y cenaron en familia para después de una breve charla dar las buenas noches y dirigirse a sus alcobas.

En esa época del año le gustaba a la joven sobremanera dejar abierta la ventana de su cuarto para sentir durante la noche el delicioso viento nocturno. Comenzaba el mes de octubre y esa brisa le transmitía tranquilidad.

Cerca de las 2:00 am tuvo la sensación de que algo recorría suavemente su hombro. Estaba tan cansada por las emociones vividas ese día que solo se giró y continuó con su acompasado respirar.

Por la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano y al volverse para tomar el libro y continuar leyendo, se encontró con sorpresa que una delicada y hermosa rosa roja despedía su fragancia sobre la mesa.

-Pero … - se decía la chica internamente - ¿Cómo es posible? - estaba realmente sorprendida, cuando cierta persona vino a su mente de inmediato - ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

Se levantó de un salto y corrió a la habitación de su hermano. La abrió de golpe y con una mirada retadora lo encaró en su cama.

-¡Muy bien jovencito! Una cosa es que te acompañe en todas las locura que se te ocurren y otra muy diferente que me vaya a quedar parada sin hacer nada cuando te diviertes a costa mia.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el chico que aún no despertaba del todo -¿Qué tienes Candy? ¿Te volviste loca de golpe?

-¡No trates de confundirme! Si crees que por el hecho de dejar una rosa en mi habitación y molestarme en la noche voy a correr despavorida por todos los pasillos te equivocas ¿me escuchaste?

-¡Que te pasa! Yo no he ido a tu habitación ni he dejado rosas. ¿Me crees tan loco como para salir en la noche al jardín, cortar rosas e irtelas a dejar? No lo haría ni en las mañanas, mucho menos en la noche … además esa no es una broma divertida o a ver dime ¿Qué tiene de divertido?

Candy reflexionó un momento. Era cierto, no era el tipo de bromas que solía hacer pero ¿entonces?

Todo el día estuvo pensando en eso y al llegarse la hora de dormir, decidió olvidar lo sucedido y concederse un merecido descanso.

Esa misma noche, alrededor de las 2:00 am, una leve fragancia inundó la habitación de la rubia quien sintió en ese momento cómo algo sumamente suave recorría parte de su hombro y bajaba por su espalda.

Estaba semiconsciente, pero un temblor empezó a poseerla y aprentando su ojos trataba de escapar de su "realidad".

Escuchó unas pisadas, eran firmes y a la vez suaves, pero sobre todo ese aroma que la rodeaba y llenaba sus sentidos, eso es lo que la tenía al borde del llanto.

Después de un rato se quedó profundamente dormida y así la recibió el nuevo amanecer.

-Que sueño tan extraño – se dijo al abrir sus ojos y estirarse peresozamente – creo que el cambio de ciudad me está alterando los nervios – completó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde tenía el libro y se quedaba helada – ¡No! – dijo con temor en su voz – ¡no es posible!.

Sobre esa mesa descansaba nuevamente una delicada rosa roja.

-Me estoy volviendo loca o en esta casa espantan – pensaba esa tarde mientras descansaba en una banca del jardín – no puede estar pasando esto ... me estoy sugestionando ... ¡sí! ¡Eso es! ... es mi miedo que me hace ver rosas donde no hay nada... Oh Dios mio .. ayúdame a averiguar qué está pasando.

Con los nervios y el miedo que sentía, se dispuso a dormir terminada la cena. Esta vez trataría de estar despierta, es más, no podía ni conciliar el sueño así que seguro estaría en vela toda la noche.

Cerca de la una de la mañana, se sentía cansada y tentada a dormir .... luchó como pudo pero la debilidad ganó y su mente se empezó a sumir en la inconsciencia.

Pasada una hora, el aroma a maderas finas comenzó a inundar la habitación y Candy entre sueños lo alcanzaba a percibir. Se giró para quedar boca arriba y una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro.

Se escucharon nuevamente pasos y la joven comenzó a despertar.

Pudo sentir a su lado la presencia de alguien. Sus nervios comenzaron a traicionarla y más al sentir sobre sus labios una textura suave que emanaba una deliciosa fragancia: ¡una rosa!

Se dejó llevar por el momento. Ese alguien delineaba con la flor sus labios, bajaba por su barbilla y recorría su pecho. El momento era sublime, se sintió transportada a otro tiempo, en otro lugar.

-Mi pequeña – escuchó hablar al intruso – ya estás aquí – su voz era dulcísima y tenía impresa una ternura que jamás en su vida había escuchado.

Una ligera brisa con el aroma que emanaba del hombre misterioso se dejó sentir. Respiró profundamente tratando de retenerlo en sus sentidos cuando la verdad se hizo de repente en su cerebro.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato mirando fijamente y con un increíble pánico el techo.

-¡Pero qué estoy pensando! ¡Es un fantasma el que estuvo en mi habitación!.

Su razón detonó en ese instante queriendo gritar, cuando dirigió su mirada a la mesa descubriendo nuevamente una rosa. La vista de ese detalle la tranquilizó como por arte de magia.

-De nuevo – murmuró mientras la tomaba y aspiraba su aroma – de nuevo tú – pensaba la joven mientras el miedo desaparecía repentinamente de su corazón.

Durante varias noches sucedió lo mismo. El hombre entraba a la habitación mientras con una rosa recorría su cuerpo, delineaba su boca, hombros, espalda. Frase a frase, momento a momento se adentraba más y más en el corazón de la rubia.

Algo había cambiado. Esperaba ansiosa que llegara la noche, salía a perderse en sus ensoñaciones durante el día y leía el libro encontrado durante horas.

-Eres tan apuesto, tan tierno ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas encontrado la felicidad? – se preguntaba mientras trataba de llamar a su recuerdo el aroma y la bella voz de su visitante nocturno.

Esa noche cambiaron las cosas. Al entrar el hombre en la habitación y acercarse a la cama, la joven abrió sus ojos y quedó prendada del que la miraba. Era tal como lo recordaba: vestía su elegante frac, sombrero, capa y como cada noche llevaba una rosa en la mano.

Sus miradas se encontraron: verde perdido en el azul ... azul fundiéndose en el verde.

-Mi pequeña Candy – dijo mientras la mujer no dejaba de mirarlo perpleja.

-Albert – le respondió con los ojos vidriosos y sintiendo su corazón latir apresurado – ¿esperaste mucho tiempo?

-Te esperaría toda la eternidad.

Como si un mundo nuevo se hubiera abierto ante sus ojos, recordó en ese instante todo lo vivido con su príncipe de la colina. Ese amor que nunca se separó de ella volvió a renacer con tal fuerza que minimizó todo lo demás.

-Mi querido Albert ¿Cómo es que he podido vivir sin ti?

-Mi amor .... mi dulce amor ... no pude contenerme. El saberte en esta casa fue más fuerte que yo y quise verte una vez. Ahora que pude finalmente decirte que te amo, debo partir.

-¿Partir? - preguntó espantada - ¿De qué hablas?

-Te amo mi niña ... siempre lo haré – murmuró mientras se devanecía ante sus ojos

-¡NOOOOO! – gritó desesperada - ¡No! Por favor – cubrió su rostro con las manos y lloró como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

De pronto, una idea animó su espíritu. Se levantó presurosa de la cama y tal como estaba salió de la mansión dirigiéndose al cementerio.

La noche era tranquila, más un ligero viento comenzaba a soplar. Un triste repicar de campanas se escuchaba a lo lejos y un moribundo corazón empujaba a una joven a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando finalmente llegó, se dirigió a un lugar en específico.

Sobre la tumba derruida con el nombre de William Albert Andrey, se encontraba una rosa roja sobre una nota escrita con una excelente caligrafía por ella conocida.

_Mi última rosa para ti._

-¡No! - gritó partiendo el silencio de la noche – ¡no quiero que sea tu última rosa! ¡No quiero perderte! – las lágrimas volvieron a subir a sus ojos bañando a raudales su rostro.

El aire comenzó a soplar agitando sin cesar sus rubios cabellos y el ligero camisón que apenas la cubría. El frío repentino de la noche apretó el corazón de la muchacha sintiendo que se detendría en cualquier momento.

Tan ensimismada y perdida en sus emociones estaba que no se dio cuenta de una presencia a su espalda.

-Tampoco quiero dejarte – afirmó una dulce y varonil voz.

Al escuchar esa frase, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Abrió enormemente los ojos y volteó.

Lo tenía frente a ella. Pudo verlo ahora sin prisas, lo reconoció al instante.

-Albert – murmuró con renaciente esperanza.

Se acercó más y entonces pudo perderse en la inmensidad de esos ojos azules. Quizá su tiempo en la tierra se había agotado, quizá era el momento de la despedida, pero cómo podría seguir sin él.

-Mi estancia aquí ya no puede prolongarse. Te volví a encontrar y debo despedirme nuevamente como en el pasado. Dulce Candy … sé feliz.

-¿Feliz?– le dijo con lágrimas y desencajado semblante - ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz sin ti?

-No llores por favor …. Eres mucho más linda cuando ries que cuando lloras.

En ese momento un deja vú envolvió el ambiente. Su mente trató de explorar en su pasado, en su historia, pero sólo encontró vacío y soledad.

-No me dejes, por favor no me dejes – le suplicaba de manera angustiosa.

-Mi amor, no pertenezco más a este mundo. Aunque sea lo que más deseo no puedo permanecer junto a ti

-Entonces … llévame contigo – le pidió resuelta.

Albert abrió sus grandes ojos sorprendido. ¿Escuchaba bien lo que había pedido? ¡No! jamás lo haría. No podría imaginar su vida terminada cuando recién comenzaba.

-No sabes lo que pides pequeña.

-¡Sí lo sé! …. Claro que lo sé …. Si voy a morir de pena en poco tiempo por no tenerte, prefiero hacerlo ahora y partir en tu compañía a ese mundo de luz y de amor que me espera a tu lado.

-Candy …

A ella no le importó nada más, se acercó a ese espectro y aproximó sus labios para fundirlos en los de él.

Fue como tocar una bruma helada, pero poco a poco esos labios fríos y apagados se fueron materializando hasta corresponder a su beso en medio de la noche. Una luz potente los envolvió y se vieron levantados del suelo mientras su contacto perduraba. Por fin estarían juntos, la historia de amor ahora estaba completa.

FIN

****************************

Hola!!! espero que les haya gustado!!! ahora solo falta el epilogo!! Esta peque;o pero es para cerrar ahora si la historia y no se queden tan tristes sus familiares. Yo creo que la muerte es una separacion temporal pero bueno ... no deja de doler y ser triste en ocasiones.

Besos y mil gracias por leer!!! Cualquier comentario es bien recibido!!!

Scarleth :)


	3. Chapter 3

**EPILOGO**

Por la mañana, al darse cuenta de su desaparición, se inició una búsqueda inmediata por la mansión y lugares cercanos.

Recorrían afanosamente los alrededores hasta que alguien mencionó que faltaba de revisar el cementerio. Con pasos veloces se dirigieron allá para encontrar el cuerpo de la joven recostado sobre la tumba de un antepasado de la familia Andrew. Mostraba una bella sonrisa y sostenía entre sus manos la más bella rosa jamás contemplada. A su lado reposaba también el libro que llevaba siempre con ella. El libro de William Albert Andrey.

Anthony estaba estupefacto, jamás pensó en una separación así. Se acercó y tomó el libro. Lo hojeó mientras leía fragmentos sobre la historia de amor fallida. No podía dejar de hojear, era como si una fuerza interna lo llevara a detenerse en los puntos clave de ese romance. Pero lo que lo sorprendió infinitamente fue la página final: ¡Era la letra de su hermana!

_Mis adorados padres y hermano:_

_Mi tiempo terminó en este mundo, me voy amándolos infinitamente y llevándolos por siempre en mi corazón. Siempre soñé con tener una familia y estuve en la mejor de todas, pero no podría soportar otra vida de añoranza después de haberlo recuperado. Sepan que parto feliz al lado del hombre que he amado desde el momento en que fui creada._

_Con amor su hija y hermana_

_Candy._

Tenía los ojos anegados en llanto, pero al levantar la vista pudo ver claramente la figura de dos personas: un caballero rubio de frac con resplandeciente sonrisa sostenía de la mano a una delicada joven de rubios cabellos que reflejaba en sus ojos una felicidad difícil de igualar.

-Candy – murmuró el jovencito.

Con un ligero saludo se despidieron de las personas que atónitas miraban lo que sucedía. Abandonaron este mundo felices y ahora en otro lugar eran libres de entregarse al amor que se les había destinado desde siempre.

FIN

*******************************

Ahora si fin!!! y bueno, tenia que dejar a Candy y Albert juntos, no importa que no fuera en esta vida ... su destino para mi era estar por toda la eternidad uno al lado del otro y asi fue!!!

Besos!!!

Scarleth

p.d. Cualquier critica o comentario es bien recibido y gracias nuevamente por tomarse el tiempo para leer!!!! :)


End file.
